


[Podfic] Broadcast Signal

by kalakirya



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-26
Updated: 2012-08-26
Packaged: 2017-11-12 23:28:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/496858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>podfic of seperis' story</p><p>
  <i>It's not that Rodney blames himself--exactly--but he does wonder if perhaps making Sheppard wade into the foggy residue to rescue his laptop was maybe a bit of a mistake.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Broadcast Signal

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Broadcast Signal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/54350) by [seperis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seperis/pseuds/seperis). 



**Title:** Broadcast Signal

 **Author:** seperis

 **Reader:** kalakirya

 **Fandom:** Stargate: Atlantis

 **Pairing:** John/Rodney (aaaaand everyone/everyone)

 **Rating:** NC-17

 **Length:** 46 minutes

 

 **Download** at the [audioficarchive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/broadcast-signal-0) (mp3)


End file.
